


Anywhere

by nealinor



Series: Domestiel Fluff-verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, domestiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Dean and Cas take a trip





	Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> I was at work yesterday when I heard the song this fic is named for and I had this image of Cas dragging Dean around foreign locations. It would not leave me alone so here, have some sweet, sweet fluff. 
> 
> Many, many thanks to my beta, Andromytta, for putting up with me. 
> 
> The song referenced in the title is "Anywhere" by Passenger. Go listen to it!

_If you get up in a jet plane_  
_Or down in a submarine_  
_If you get onto the next train_  
_To somewhere you never been_  
_If you wanna ride in a fast car_  
_And feel the wind in your hair_  
_Darling just look beside you_  
_Oh, I'll go with you anywhere_

Dean hates flying. Alright, it’s not really hatred so much as it’s blind terror, but terror can be hatred too, right? No one likes to be so scared they want to cry. So, Dean hates flying. And yet, here he is, sitting on a plane next to Cas getting ready to take off on an international flight. How the hell had he gotten himself into this?

Of course, he knew how he got into this. It had been nearly a year ago when he’d come home from work to find Cas sitting at the kitchen table in his navy blue suit, the tie pulled loose but still hanging on to collar of his shirt. He’d been staring off into space and twisting his platinum wedding ring around and around his finger. Dean had paused to press a kiss to his husband’s wild hair, which looked as if Cas had spent his day running his fingers through it in frustration.

_“Bad day?” Dean asked as he came around to the kitchen sink and washed his hands again before he began to rummage in the fridge to find something to make them for dinner._

_“I suppose.” Cas answered, his eyes still distant and focused on the window over the sink. “Not really, I guess. It was just a day.”_

_Dean nodded, understanding. Sometimes the daily grind can get old. “Want to talk about it?” Typically Dean isn’t much of a talking guy, but he can bend the rules for the love of his life. It doesn’t affect his masculinity, thank you very much._

_Cas sighs then finally looks at Dean. His husband’s eyes land on him with the laser focus that used to make him nervous and now is simply endearing. “Do you ever wonder what life is like in other places?”_

_Dean draws a blank as he pulls chicken from the freezer and begins to defrost it. “Other places? You mean like… California or something?”_

_Cas suddenly smiles, showing his gums and teeth, which lights up his face. “Think further afield, Dean.”_

_“Oh… you mean other countries?” Dean returned to the fridge for some vegetables. What can he say, he eats them for Cas. “I can’t say that I have. Do you … do you want to go?”_

_“I would.” Cas says after a long moment of thought. “I would like to see the world. There are so many places I’d like to go.”_

_“What sort of places?” Dean is listening while he works on dinner, though he feels a weight in his stomach. Is Cas tired of him? Of their life together? Dean’s never thought of anything else. His life and his love are here, in a small two bedroom house in Lawrence, Kansas._

_“The Vatican. Tibet. Paris and Berlin and Rome. Mount Fuji. The Tower of London and the Blarney Stone… There are so many magnificent places and legends to explore. Sometimes I think of all that and I wish I could…” Cas sighs again and looks at Dean, truly looks at him._

_Dean doesn’t see because his back is turned and he’s chopping vegetables, so he only hears the chair he’s sitting in scrape the floor as he stands. Strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him in tight. He can feel the heat of Cas’s chest against his back as well as his husband’s breath against his neck. Dean closes his eyes and savors the heat that’s created when they are close. It’s warm and comfortable and so damn familiar. Is it wrong for him to want this… just this?_

_Lips touch his neck just under his ear. “Dean, you know that these places would mean nothing at all if you weren’t there with me, don’t you?”_

_A tension Dean hadn’t realized he was still holding onto drains away. He puts aside the knife he was using and turns in Cas’s arms. “Sure, Cas.” He touches his lips to his husbands with the intention of a quick peck to take the focus from him. Cas has other ideas and presses Dean back into the counter behind him, his fingers curling around the back of his neck to hold him in place while he deepens the kiss. Dean hums his pleasure into those lips._

_When Cas draws away, it’s too soon or too late, Dean can’t tell which. “Good.” For a moment, Dean’s confused but then he remembers what they had been talking about. “It’s just a pipe dream, you know. We’d never get the amount of time off from work to truly experience everything.” Cas shrugs out of his suit coat and hangs it on a chair then begins to roll up his sleeves. “How can I help?”_

They’d gone on to make dinner together and had spent the night as they always did. Dean, however, never forgot that conversation. In a way, he could see what Cas was getting at. When Dean had met Cas, it was downtown at some sort of protest about an environmental issue. Dean couldn’t remember which one, only that he’d practically tripped over a guy holding a sign that had turned out to be the hottest dude he’d ever seen. The guy had bought him coffee as an apology for making him fall down, they traded names, phone numbers, and the rest is history. It’s been five years since that day, now they own a home and have been married for three of those years. Regardless, Cas had looked a little like a hippy to Dean; he drove a hybrid with a 'Save the Bees' sticker on it, believed in dressing in natural fibers whenever possible, and bought organic vegetables at the farmer's market. He’d always thought of him as something of a free spirit, the kind of guy that was hard to pin down. It had been a shock to find out that Cas was an accountant at a very large firm in town. That seemed so concrete and boring. Cas had simply shrugged and said it was easy for him and paid well but Dean could see that the monotony weighed on his husband.

Dean wished he had the means to let Cas quit and do whatever it was Cas wanted to do. Dean had always imagined this would involve a lot of gardening, bees, and possibly spending time wandering around the house naked. (What? Cas likes to do those things now, why wouldn’t he want to just do them more?) Dean was just a mechanic, though, and worked his butt off at his Uncle Bobby’s shop to contribute equally to their finances. What he did have, though, was an account where he’d been squirreling money away. He’d always intended on opening his own car restoration business and was saving up to start it. He couldn’t give Cas all his dreams but he could give him some of them. He’d spent the last year adding to his savings by working overtime. He’d wheedled Bobby for a month off work. He’d worked with Cas’s boss in secret to get Cas the same amount of time. All of it so he could surprise his husband with a month long trip to Europe as a birthday gift. They wouldn’t be able to get to all the places Cas wanted to see but it was something. They would have to stay in cheaper lodgings and backpack to get around, instead of fancy hotels and driving in a rental car. They’d likely eat in pubs instead of fancy restaurants, but they’d go.

Cas had been so overjoyed that he’d cried. He’d said that it was the most wonderful gift he’d ever received. (Dean had gotten some of the best sex of his life that night, just saying.) So, here they were on a plane to Rome to start their trip. They had a month of having to worry about nothing more than what to do next. While Dean fronted the cash, he’d let Cas plan the whole thing so he got as much out of the trip as he could.

Dean gripped his arm rests so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Cas turned to him and pressed a pill to his lips. “You’ve waited long enough. Rest.” He kissed Dean’s sweaty forehead.

Dean did as requested, popped the pill and waited for it to kick in. He was out before the plane even rattled down the runway.

***

They stood in front of the Colosseum in Rome. Cas was blinking in amazement at the sheer size of it. Dean was focusing on calming down after a very harrowing experience with Italian traffic. Thank god he didn’t have to drive here. He barely had a chance to catch his breath before Cas was tugging him by the arm and posing him for a picture.

“Hold still.” Cas commanded as he raised his fancy new camera to snap a picture. “Smile, Dean.”

Dean did so and waited for Cas to take the picture. An older gentleman tapped Dean on the shoulder and said something in Italian, which of course, Dean didn’t understand. The man clearly spoke no English so they communicated in pantomime until Dean figured out that the man was offering to take a picture of the two of them together. They handed the camera over and the old man took their picture with the Colosseum in the background. At the last moment, Cas had kissed Dean’s cheek, making him blush. Dean stood by and watched his husband get back his camera and effusively thank the old man for taking their picture. _I love him so much._ Dean scarcely had time to finish the thought before Cas grabbed his arm and was tugging him into the building.

***

Dean groaned as light slanted in through a window across his face. They’d been out late the night before (Cas wanted to go on a bar crawl) and Dean was now cranky and hung over. Cas flopped over onto Dean’s chest, still perfectly asleep. He was loath to wake him, but he had no clue when they were supposed to check out of the bed and breakfast they were staying in. He nudged Cas’s shoulder.

“Mmmf” Cas turned his face away from Dean so his breath was tickling Dean’s shoulder.

“Cas…” Nudge.

“Mmmff.” Cas muttered again, trying to squirm away from the poking.

“Come on, Babe. We probably need to check out soon.” He kissed the top of Cas’s head, hoping to soften the blow.

“Not today, Dean.” Cas said, turning again to fix him with an unhappy blue eyed stare. “We are staying here for another night.”

“Really?” Dean couldn’t help but grin at the thought. They’d gone non-stop for the first week when they’d been in Italy, so it was heartening that they were spending a little quiet time in Berlin.

“Mmhmm.” Cas shifted up to give Dean a kiss. “What good would a trip be if we didn’t take time to rest and enjoy each other?”

When Cas rolled to face Dean, something warm and hard pressed into his hip. “Are we getting to the enjoy each other portion, Mr. Winchester?”

“We are, Mr. Winchester.” 

They didn’t emerge until lunch.

***

There was so much that Cas wanted to do in Paris that Dean’s head spun. They’d spent hours at the Louvre. (“I didn’t know the Mona Lisa would be so small, Cas.”) They’d seen Notre Dame (“Who knew it would be so dark inside?”) and the Sacre Couer (“Another church, Cas? Really?” “Hush, Dean.”), and the Arch d’Triumph (“Why’d they put it in the traffic circle?”). They’d kissed at the top of Eiffel Tower. A young French couple had taken their picture up there too. They found an out of the way restaurant and had the best dinner of the trip. At the end of each day, they’d dropped into bed exhausted. It was Sunday and their last day in France. Tomorrow they would head to England for the last leg of their trip. Cas had picked another room in a bed and breakfast and it was lovely, if small. (Dean hadn’t thought they would get to stay in such nice places but Cas had worked his magic with the numbers and made the trip very nice for what they had.) The window was open and sheer curtains fluttered on the breeze as the sun set over the city.

Dean lay with his arms behind his head as he watched Cas pace the floor while speaking French on the phone. They were both very naked and all was right with Dean’s world. Once again, as he watched Cas navigate reservations for a boat tour or something, Dean was struck by how much he loved his husband. He could see the light in those blue eyes and he knew that he brought it there with his gift. _I really do love that guy._ He chuckled as he sat up and started looking for his clothes. It was clear that their day was far from over. He hoped they’d have more time in their room. After all, Paris was the city of love, right?

***

It had rained in Ireland. A lot. Dean felt like a drowned rat though he’d really enjoyed the pubs in Dublin. He’d learned to drink Guinness, had made a lot of new friends, and had apparently also learned to dance a jig but he didn’t remember that bit. Cas had pictures as proof, which was unfortunate. They’d moved on to Scotland to see Loch Ness and Sterling Castle. Dean had liked the Scottish pubs too, though there had not been a repeat of the dancing incident. They’d gone to the Edinburgh Zoo and had seen the penguins parade around their enclosure which had been kind of neat and of course, they’d gone to the Castle too.

After that, they’d headed into England and made stops at Hadrian’s Wall, Nottingham, Stratford Upon Avon, and Stonehenge before they headed into London itself. Again, they hit everything so fast that it made Dean’s head spin but Cas seemed to be enjoying himself, taking pictures at every stop. Without fail, he found someone to take their picture together at each stop they made. In London they saw the Tower of London (“Do you think those little Princes were really killed here, Cas?”), Westminster Abbey (“It’s a church, Cas.”) , St. Paul’s Cathedral (“It’s another church, Cas.” “Hush, Dean.”), Big Ben, and the British Museum (“Wow that’s a lot of mummies. Do you think…?” “No, Dean”). The last night they were there, they’d gone to see the London Eye, though just to see. There was no way Dean was getting on that thing. They’d walked along the Thames and held hands. When they’d gotten back to their lodgings, Cas had stood in front of the window and sighed as he looked out at the London city lights, his head resting on Dean’s shoulder and an arm around his waist.

“Was it everything you wanted it to be?” Dean asked, resting his cheek against Cas’s head.

“Yes, Dean. It’s been wonderful.” Cas tightened the arm around Dean’s waist. “I’m ready to go home though. I miss our house and our bed.”

“Me too.” Dean smiled at the thought. It had been fun to let Cas tug him around Europe. He’d loved seeing the joy on his husband’s face each time they saw or tried something new. Still, he’d been ready to go home a week ago.

“Dean…” Cas turned Dean so they were facing each other. Their eyes met as Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. “You are the most wonderful, amazing man I have ever met. I am so lucky to have you.”

Dean ducked his head as his face heated. He still was crap at accepting compliments. “I love you, Cas.”

“I love you, Dean.” They’d kissed for a long time in front of that window before heading to bed and ending their trip on a high note.

***

Dean flopped onto their bed. He swore he had never been so tired in his life, despite having been drugged out of his mind for not one but two flights in order to get home. He heard Cas drop his suitcase just inside the door. There was a creak as Cas turned and went to head back to the car to get the rest of their suitcases.

“Just leave it, Babe. We’ll get it all tomorrow.” Dean didn’t even open his eyes.

A moment later, the bed dipped as Cas sat down next to him. “Dean.”

“Yes, love?” Dean wasn’t opening his eyes for anything. He could sleep right here, with his clothes on and the light burning overhead.

“You gave me my dream.” Cas observed, his fingers tracing over Dean’s stomach.

Dean squirmed because the touch tickled. “Mmhmm.”

“What is your dream?”

Dean opened one eye to look at Cas, his mind spinning. He could tell Cas that about the restoration business but in the end, that wasn’t really what it was. He sat up and touched his husband’s cheek. “You.”

Cas tilted his head, confused. “What?”

“You. This. Us.” Dean stole a kiss before explaining. “This is my dream, Cas. Our little family with you by my side. You make me so happy.”

“Is… is there nothing I can give to you?” Cas pushed Dean back onto the bed, looking down at him with concern in his eyes.

“You don’t need to. I have everything already.” Dean leaned up to capture those lips again. “Though maybe one day it would be nice to expand our family… you know, adopt or something. But someday… now, I just want you and me and this bed. Capice?”

Cas chuckled, his breath warm against Dean’s lips. “Yes, I capice.”

“Good.” It wasn’t the big things in life that Dean needed, it was just this. The small, every day mundane life that was theirs was just what he needed and he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

 

 _Oh, and I will be with you_  
_When the darkest winter comes_  
_Oh, and I will be with you_  
_To feel the California sun_  
_Oh, and I will be with you_  
_In the night sounds and it's true_  
_Oh, I'll go anywhere with you_


End file.
